phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Mothmant
: "Mothmants live in a nest called a Monest. 'Mothmants and Monest. Both are native to Ragol. When Mothmants are killed, more will appear from the Monest.' Hmm... It seems like it's a good idea to destroy the Monest first." : — Elly and Calus in VR Temple Alpha Mothmant is a monster native to the Forest area. It is a weak mosquito-like monster which is summoned by the Monest. Although they have a tendency to swarm, their very low health tends to allow most classes to have little to no trouble killing them within a few hits. In the Ultimate difficulty, Mothmants are replaced by the more ferocious Mothvert. General Data Characteristics Mothmants, tiny insects native to the forest areas of Ragol, have the appearance of a generic mosquito, albeit colored purple. Its four clawed legs are connected to the thorax while atop are its four wings, the two forewings of which tend to be shorter than the lower hindwings. On its face is a mouth filled with pointed teeth that is connected directly to a long proboscis. It is with this appendage that the Mothmant gathers nutrients from its victims before sharing it with the rest of its colony residing within its "nest," the Monest. When there is no food source located nearby, Mothmants tend to lie dormant within the safety of their pouch-like nest. However, once the Monest detects sustenance, the alerted drones promptly carry it gently to the general location of the food source. Afterwards, the entire colony begins to go into a frenzy, swarming anything and everything living within the general premises until the source is completely absorbed. Activity patterns Mothmants have a tendency to barrage the player with tiny bites from their mosquito-like appendage before retreating back into the sky. They are only at ground level and melee-able for a few moments at a time, so it is recommended that the party carry a ranged weapon to pick them off while airborne after killing the Monest. If the Monest is not killed fast enough, it will continue to produce more drones that could potentially overwhelm the party on later difficulties. Monster Stats Compiled below is a list of stats for both online and offline modes of Phantasy Star Online.Versus Books Official Phantasy Star Online Perfect Guide (p. 32). California: Versus Books, 2001 Forest Univers-PS. Accessed 21 February 2014. Please note that these stats are reflective of how Mothmant appeared in the Blue Burst expansion. 'Forest' Legend: Offline stat / Online stat 'VR Temple' Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Monster Cards in PSO Episode III Mothmant has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. References Category:Phantasy Star Online Episode 1 Monsters